james and the real story
by passthewand
Summary: Not good at summary. James smith is sent back in time to set things right in the wizarding world.
1. prelude

Belongs to jk Rowling I own nothing

Intro

James Anthony Smith a normal 21 year old harry potter fan was reading the final harry potter book when he came across a weird object poking out of the ground in the park.

"What the hell is this?" James asked and he bent down to pick it up all of a sudden he was in a vortex

He ended up in a white room with a man in a long black cloak looking at him

"J.A. Smith," said the man "you have been living the wrong life you were actually born a wizard set to help harry potter and Hermione granger defeat tom riddle with minimal casualties"

'This can't be true' thought James

"oh but it is and I am here to send you to the actual time of Hogwarts where you and your soul mate will both be firsties along with your brother

"If this is true then I was born ten years after I was supposed to be?" Asked James, "and my brother is almost two years older than me how would he be a first year?"

"no the actual year this took place was in two thousand and three and the author is a seer but she could not see it all so she decided to change the year and take you three out and your brother was left back because his magic didn't show until he was twelve so he had to stay out until it showed"

"Does this mean I'm magic?"

"You and your brother are descendants of Salazar slytherin through your mother from a line cut off by him because his daughter married a muggle and since then your family lost their magic until your brother and you"

"So when are you sending me back to?"

July thirty first so that you will be able to meet both harry and Hermione. That is when they both went to get their book and supplies. You will meet Hermione when McGonagall brings you to gringotts to collect your inheritance under the slytherin fortune and your soulmate will collect her fortune as hufflepuffs heiress only you will know. You must have Hermione meet harry at flourish and blotts. When you meet Ron try to be friend with him but he will show his slimy ways in the fourth year and you will all severe ties with him and Ginny but not the twins. They will prove to be powerful allies.

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley?"

"Arthur is good but molly gave Ginny and Ron the love potions because she was promised money and free tuition to keep harry on track. Now get ready because you are going back now."


	2. diagon ally

I do not own harry potter or any characters that jk Rowling created only rick smith, James smith, Maria Sanchez, and Linda smith are mine

* * *

July 31 2003 Newark NJ

James wakes up to a knock on the door and then hears his mother's voice

'could this be real' James thought' I have to find out'

"Professor, how are you this morning?"

"Good Ms. Smith and you?

"Well thank you. I better get James and rick so that you can get on your way

Linda smith goes to James room

"James, rick get up the professor is here to take you to get ready for school"

Rick is still asleep so James gets up to wake him up and as he shakes rick, rick throws a punch at him.

"What did you do that for?" rick asks

"You shouldn't have shook me bitch"

"Professor McGonagall is here to take us to get our school supplies"

"Alright I'll be up in a second"

James goes to his closet and gets his clothes for the shower and the shoebox full of money he had made over the years from mowing lawns, raking leaves and shoveling snow. He was glad that he remembered where he put it and that it had all of the money he saved from his original timeline…..$2574.38

20minutes later

James and rick come out of there room to meet professor McGonagall

"Good morning professor" James says as rick wipes his eyes still tired "how are you?"

"Good" McGonagall said "are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" said James and rick together

"Our first stop is diagon ally to get your supplies and change your money to galleons from there we will get your robes."

"How will we get all of the way to England?"

"I have a device here called a portkey" McGonagall said showing them an old worn out boot "this will allow us to go straight to a pub in London called the leaky cauldron and that is where we will go to the entrance to the ally"

Rick and James take ahold of the boot

"Hold on tight… learning"

Just then James felt a hook grab on to his navel making them spin uncontrollably

The leaky cauldron

Tom the barman was looking excited this morning

"Morning tom" said McGonagall

"Morning McGonagall" replied tom "this some new students?"

"Yes I sent fillius to get the rest"

"Well" tom said to rick and James "I hope you enjoy Hogwarts"

James was the only one who spoke "thank you sir"

"You're very welcome"

"Over this way" said McGonagall

As they arrived at the brick wall that was only familiar to James because of the book, he saw McGonagall hit the brick two up and three to the left. Diagon ally looked just like James imagined it, gringotts standing high and tall, the little shops bunched together, it looked marvelous to say the least. McGonagall led them to gringotts and James saw the brilliant silver doors that had words engraved in them that said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_for those who take, but do not earn, _  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_a treasure that was never yours, _  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_of finding more than treasure there._

Rick just looked at the sign scared of what happens if you steal. McGonagall took them over to the counter where James asked how much it coasted to open an account

"You need 300 galleons to open up an account here" said the goblins at the counter.

"What's a galleon?" rick and James asked at the same time

"Wizards have different money than the muggles" said McGonagall "galleons which are the highest, sickles in the middle, and Knuts which are the least"

"Where are you from?" asked the goblin at the desk

"America" said James

"Well the exchange rate for the USD is $7.35 for galleons, $0.46 for sickles and $0.02 for knuts"

"I have over $2500to exchange"

"Let's see" the goblin said as he counted the money "you have $2574.38 so to exchange it that will be 350 galleons and 4 sickles*, how much would you like in your vault"

"Just 300 the rest I could use to get my supplies."

"Are you willing to take a heritage test for 6 galleons?" asked the goblin "you could see if you have wizard ancestors"

"I don't think that's a good idea" McGonagall said pulling him back "there just out to get money"

"but I think it's worth it to see if I have magic in my family" said James walking back up to the counter "yes sir I would like that very much thank you"

"A wizard who is kind to goblins, that is not a normal trait"

"Well sir im not a normal wizard."

"Glowclaw, come show Mr. Smith to heritage departments director he will want this one personally, this wizard is very nice unlike the normal swine, I mean kind" he switched up looking at McGonagall.

"Please sir call me James" said James

"See what I mean"

"Follow me" said glowclaw

James and rick were lead to the office of killtooth, the director of the heritage department. Glowclaw knocked on the door

"Enter" said killtooth

Glowclaw lead them in. James saw someone who wasn't in the book.

"This better be important I am with another customer"

"I am sorry sir but sharpsword told me to bring these two here to take a test I will lead them to the waiting area"

10 minutes later

The girl walked out and sat at the waiting area.

"Hi my name is James" James said to the girl

"Hi im Maria Sanchez but it turns out that im a descendant of Helga hufflepuff where are you from your accent isn't British im from Los Angeles California"

"Im form Newark new jersey wow I didn't think I would meet someone else from America who brought you here"

"Uh, professor sprout and you?"

"Professor McGonagall"

A goblin walked by "Miss Sanchez?"

"I am Miss Sanchez"

"Please follow me" said the goblin

"Bye" said Maria

"Bye" said James

Killtooth led them into his office

"Mr. J smith and mar r smith it came to my attention that you would like to know your heritage"

"Yes sir" James replied "and please call me James"

"Yeah and call me rick"

"I see that sharpsword wasn't lying about you two being nice you aren't like normal wizards, and please call me tooth that is what my friends call me"

Killtooth went behind his desk and pulled out two pieces of paper and a dagger "this is a special piece of parchment that we use to see the familial lines young wizards are from. Please poke your finger and place a drop of blood on the parchment"

James and rick both did what he said and the parchment glowed green.

The words that appeared on the parchment for rick said:

**_Rick smith_**

**_Son of:_**

**_Linda smith (mother)_**

**_Kevin Williams (father-deceased from muggle weapon in Newark NJ usa_**

**_Descendant of:_**

**_Slytherin line (mother)_**

**_Assets_**

**_Gaunt hut_**

**_Vault with 50,564,562 galleons, 12 sickles, and three Knuts_**

The parchment for James said:

**_James smith_**

**_Son of:_**

**_Linda smith (mother_**

**_Kevin Williams (father-deceased from muggle weapon in Newark NJ usa_**

**_Descendant of:_**

**_Slytherin line (mother) (heir)_**

**_Assets:_**

**_Slytherin manor_**

**_25% Hogwarts_**

**_Vault with 350,743,680 galleons, 11 sickles, 3 Knuts_**

"Wow two founders in one day… hold on there is a piece under a disillusionment charm" killtooth dispelled the charm

**_Soul bond-unknown_**

"Wow a soul bond too that is rare, I would be careful who I kiss now wouldn't want to activate it yet." Killtooth took out a box and handed it to James "here is the Slytherin heir ring it will only fit on the true heirs hand but will resize itself if you are that heir"

James put the ring on and it glowed green and resized itself to fit

"Perfect, would you like to see your vault now?"

"No thank you but is there a way we could get goblin blade daggers and if possible a credit card?"

"sure" killtooth said and pulled out a box of cards and a bag "here is your card and a bag each to access your vaults, to activate them you need to put a drop of blood on each and it will only work for you"

So the brother once again cut themselves and put a drop on the card and the bag

Now that all is done the goblin blades will be made and put in your vault until you can retrieve them"

"Wait, how does the bag work?"

"I was just getting to that, it seems you owe me 40 galleons 12 for the tests and 28 for the bags and cards so just think 40 galleons"

'40 galleons''40 galleons' James thought and when he looked in the bag 80 galleons were there

"thought it twice didn't you well it would be best just to think it once then that will be good, now for the daggers that will be 400 galleons each and 200 for the unbreakable sheath for a grand total of 3600 galleons and they will be inside of your vault by the time you get out of Hogwarts

James and rick left out of killtooth office and as they were headed to the door James saw a girl accompanied by a goblin in robe instead of a suit and knew that that was Hermione and flitwick, then McGonagall called him over to her

"Flitwick how are you?

"Good Minerva this is miss granger she is coming here to change pounds to galleons"

"Hello miss granger, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall deputy head mistress of Hogwarts and these are rick and James smith two first years from America"

Hello rick, James I am Hermione granger"

"Sup" said rick holing out his hand "im rick" she went to shake his hand but he did weird movements with it

"im sorry Hermione" said James when he saw her looking perplexed "that's how we shake hands in Newark NJ, im James by the way" and he held out his hand and did a proper shake

"Well you will have to show me that when we get to Hogwarts, it looks so cool" said Hermione with gusto

A minute later they were on their way to madam malkins to get robes and McGonagall asked how the blood test went

"Turns out we are related to some family called Slytherin"

"Really should have professor Dumbledore look at that parchment, ah here we are. Madam Malkins robes for all occasions, I'll see you in a few moments"

James saw harry enter and said goodbye to professor McGonagall

"I really don't think they should let the other kind in" James heard a boy who could only be Malfoy say so he decided to have some fun

"Yea they really shouldn't let mudbloods I, Hogwarts too?

"See he gets me." Draco said with his trademark sneer "what do you hate most about them?"

Well I don't think that they should think they are better than us because they aren't"

"I totally agree they should stick to their kind"

"Yea I mean just because they grew up magical doesn't mean that they are any better tha…" James was cut off

"What are you talking about? Mudbloods don't have magic in their families"

"Oh yeah that's purebloods, that's what I meant, purebloods are no better than muggleborns" James could see the look of hatred on Malfoys face "im James smith by the way from Newark NJ, that's in America. And you are?"

"Stuff it mudblood"

"Mouth, mouth mister. Is that any way to speak to the heir of Slytherin?"

"You lying little mudbl…." Draco saw the ring on his finger and shut up. He left as soon as madam malkins told him he could

"Hello, thank you for shutting him up, im harry by the way harry potter"

"James smith, and this is my brother rick, let's see you re the third one we meet today starting Hogwarts."

"Really? Wicked, did you guys get your books yet?" They both shook their heads no. "Alright then because that's where im headed next"

As they finished up harry was waiting for them with a giant who James knew to be hagrid just as McGonagall came back

"E'llo professor McGonagall" hagrid said "harry this is professor McGonagall, she is the deputy headmistress at 'ogwarts she'll be teachin' ya all ab'ut tranfigeratin*"

"Harry potter pleased to see you again, ya know I was there when professor Dumbledore left ya on the dursley porch"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Professor?" hagrid said to McGonagall "could you bring 'arry to get 'is books im 'bout to go to the owl emporium and get him his present, uh o'"

"Sure hagrid could you bring either rick or James so they could kill two birds with one stone so to speak?"

"Sure which one would like to go?"

James turned to rick "hey if you go I'll get your books and pay for your owl too."

"Ok" rick said and hagrid and he left while harry and James went into the book store. They got up to the counter with 3 sets of books for the first year when James saw Hermione with Maria

"hello Hermione, Maria" James said" this is harry potter, harry this is Maria Sanchez and Hermione granger"

"Nice to meet you Maria and Hermione" harry said

"Likewise" they said together as they paid for their books and headed off, same with harry and James who went to ollivanders

As they entered ollivanders, garrik ollivander saw harry

"I wondered when I would be seeing you mister potter, hey I remember when your mother and father bought their first wands, now let's try this one" the first one he gave harry made boxes fly off the shelves, "nope let's try this one" the second made the gas lamp burst" definitely not after three more wands he thought for a second before bringing it out to harry and when harry felt it he felt a heated power surrounding him "curious

"Sorry sir, what's curious

"I remember every wand vie ever sold and it just so happens that the phoenix feather that resides in your wand gave a mother feather just one other, it's curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar"

"And who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name, but I expect great things from you mister potter after all he-who-must-not-be-named did great things, terrible yes but great"

He noticed James "who are you?"

"James smith sir"

"Ok let's see" he pulled down a box and handed the wand to James

James took the wand and felt the same experience as harry "elder and unicorn hair 14 inches sturdy"

They paid for their wands and left when James saw rick "got your wand now we can leave, im tired"

They said their goodbyes and split ways. When they got home McGonagall gave them a port key that will leave at nine thirty to take them to kings cross

* * *

*^1 I did the math for the money based o the internet on harrypotterwiki

*^2 im sorry if I messed up hagrids accent


	3. the train and the sorting

All characters, places and themes other than the ones I created or exist in real life belong to J.K. Rowling. So far I only created the character of James Smith, Richard 'rick' Smith, Linda Smith and Maria Sanchez. Thank you for reading

Newark, N.J. U.S.A. august 31, 2003

James and Rick were getting ready for their trip to Kings Cross Station in London when they say the last owl of the summer. Over the course of the summer James and Rick received letters from Hermione and Maria, Harry had only met James but still said hi to Rick in his letters to James. Rick wondered why Harry didn't send his own owl until James told him that the Dursleys locked up his magical items in a closet that only James and Harry knew was Harry's old bedroom.

The letters from and to Hermione and Harry were short but for some reason the letters to and from Maria were long usually taking up two or three pages from their muggle notebooks. Maria told James how she was the heir to the house of Hufflepuff and James told her how he was the heir to the house of Slytherin but just like his ancestors, he didn't believe in the blood purity nonsense that Salazar believed in.

He found out that Maria lived in California and thought that she was a muggleborns until she found out about Helga Hufflepuff. In their last letters to each other they unconsiesly wrote love instead of from and Rick teased James for that mistake. The last owl however was from the school. Professor McGonagall had apologized for not telling them how to get onto the platform, she told them that they had to walk through the pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"Ready for tomorrow?" James asked as he finished packing

"Why," Rick replied, "ready to see your girlfriend?"

"Shut up and get some sleep," James said throwing his basketball at him, "we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

Rick turned out the light "night jay"

"Night Rick"

7:00 September 1

Rick and James woke up early this morning to the smell of turkey bacon and eggs. The got showered and dressed and headed to the kitchen to see their mother laying down the last of the big breakfast and looked at the two of them. Rick was wearing an A-shirt and a pair of black khaki pants with his chucks on, while James wore his chucks and khakis but also a black kaki shirt and a black and red striped tie.

"Rick put on a shirt." Said Linda

"But mom I am wearing a shirt." Rick said in protest as James laughed quietly

"A wife beater* is not a proper shirt, what do you want people to think we are ghetto?"

"But mom"

"But mom nothing, just because we live in Newark does not mean we are ghetto*. Don't try to act like a hoodlum or those rick kids will always look down on you."

"Fine" rick said as he left to put on another shirt over his A-shirt.

When rick got back he saw that they already started eating without him "thanks for waiting"

"Well we have to hurry the portkey will be leaving in a half an hour" James replied grinning

"Is that your wand James? Mom said no wands unless we were at school because of what McGonagall said." Rick replied with a smirk

"But I read that we should have it at all times in case of an emergency"

"WHAT, DO YOU EXPECT TO SEE AN EVIL WIZARD AT THE TABLE?" Linda yelled, "PUT IT AWAY"

"Sorry mom"

At 9:29 Rick and James said goodbye to their mother and were whisked away as Linda started crying. They landed in the bathroom at Kings Cross and immediately found two trolleys to put their stuff on. Rick took of his white tee shirt and they split up to find Harry, Hermione and Maria. Somehow just when they left James immeadietly spotted Maria leaving the lady's room with her stuff and he walked up to her and offered help to put it on a trolley which she gratefully accepted while biting her lower lip and smiling

"James and Maria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N…ouch" James hit Rick scolding at him "sorry, calls it how I sees it"

Maria laughed at the playfulness of the siblings silently wishing she had a sibling of her own

"Well let's look for Harry and Hermione"

As they set off to look for their other friends James remembered the Dursleys dropped him off at a quarter to 11*. They found Hermione at 10:30 when they heard "looks like they haven't built it yet have they" they walked around the corner to see Vernon laughing and leaving "have a good term" James had to hold Rick back so he wouldn't beat up Vernon.

"Yo Harry, what the fuck was that whale going on about" said James

"Language" said Maria.

"Sorry" James said apologetic "who was that"

"Oh that was just my uncle, he hates magic."

"That's the one who calls you a freak?"

"Yea" said harry looking down

"Don't worry about him we need to get to the train" said Hermione sympathetically

As they were leaving they heard "pack with muggles of course, Ginny dear what's the platform number"

"Nine and three quarters" they heard a squeaky voice say

"Isn't there a secrecy law?" Hermione asked looking dumbfounded "why are they speaking so loud about muggles?"

"I don't know" said James but he was thinking 'maybe they were trying to attract Harry's ears'

"Well that is a quandary" said Maria "let's get going to the platform"

As they entered the platform they saw the scarlet engine harry and James brought Hermione and Maria's trunks to the train while they got a compartment for the five of them. When they got on the train a little boy with red hair walked in the door "do you guys mind" the boy said "everywhere else is full"

"No" harry said "take a seat"

"Thanks, im Ron Weasley by the way "

They gave him their names going around the compartment in a clockwise matter starting from the right

"Rick Smith"

"James Smith"

"Maris Sanchez"

"Hermione Granger"

"Harry Potter"

"No way" Ron said "do you really have the scar?"

"Oh" harry said looking down "yea"

"Could I see it?" Ron asked excited

"Ron cant you see that it is a time he doesn't want to remember?" Hermione said "leave him alone"'

"Sorry" said Ron under his breathe "just wanted to see it"

"Im getting hungry" rick said

Just then the snack trolley came by "anything from the trolley dears?" said the snack lady

"How much for six of each" harry asked

"12 sicles and 9 knuts"

"We'll take six of each" harry was pulling out his money

"No harry I got it" James said taking out his gringotts bag "12 sickles" he took out the sickles and handed it the to the lady "9 knuts" he took out the Knuts and handed them to the lady. She gave him the candy and he handed everyone a piece of each

"Are these real frogs?" said rick

"No" said Ron "it's just a charm but the cards are what you really want. I got about 500 im just missing a

"Agrippa?" rick asked

"Yea how did you know?"

"I didn't but that's the one I got"

"I'll trade you the one I got"

"Ok"

"I got Dumbledore" said harry

"I got my ancestor Salazar Slytherin"

"Your related to the first snake?" asked Ron with fear

"Yea why"

"Only evil witches and wizards are from Slytherin"

"I resent that" James said with a fury "im not evil"

"I was just speaking historical like but now we know where you'll end up"

"You don't know that" said Hermione

"But where else could he?"

"Well im smart" James said

"He is brave" said Maria

"And he is friendly" said Hermione "I mean he bout us all of this candy"

Just then the door slid open bringing in the ferret and gorillas

"They say that harry potter is in this compartment is that you?" Malfoy asked looking at Rick

"No" said Harry "I am"

"Well this is Crabbe and Goyle" Malfoy said pointing to the apes behind him "and im Malfoy Draco Malfoy"

Ron snickers

"think my names funny do you?" he said with disgust "my father told me all about you Wesley's, red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford"

Ron turned red

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you"

"Malfoy," James said "you think you're better than us? Just because you're a pure inbred I mean pure blood doesn't make you better than us, I happen to know that your master had a muggle father, that's right Voldemort was a half-blood"

"Don't you use his name and slander him mudblood"

"Remember I am the heir to your pureblood founder's house and I can't stand it. Im going to make the Slytherin house remembered as the house who helped the noble house of Potter take down the slimy snake that you call lord now get the hell out of here"

Malfoy turned red after that rant from James and he left

"You know mate I could have gotten rid of him"

Everyone in the compartment said "shut up Ron"

They took turns getting dressed and a boy named Neville came in looking for his toad then the train finally got to the station

As they got off they heard hagrid "firs' yers firs' yers only don' be shy 'is way to the boats.

When they got to the boats Harry Hermione Maria and James got in one while Rick, Neville, and Ron got into another one. Hagrid had his own boat

As they got to the castle McGonagall met them at the door "'ere they 'r professor.

"Thank you Hagrid I'll take 'em from here." She said "welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I am professor McGonagall. In a few moments we will pass through these doors and the sorting' will begin. First I must tell you that your house will be like your family, triumphs will earn you points and breaking rules will lose you points."

She led the first years to the halls to be sorted when they saw the stool with the hat they were mystified.

The ceiling looked like the sky.

"It's not really the sky" Hermione stated "they just charmed it to look like that"

As McGonagall got a large roll of parchment, the sorting hat jumped up and started singing

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!

Professor McGonagall then called

"Abbot, Hannah"

The sorting hat called proud

"Hufflepuff"

"Bones Susan"

"Hufflepuff"

"Boot, terry"

"Ravenclaw"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Ravenclaw"

"Bullstrode, Millicent"

"Finch-Fletchy, Justin"

"Hufflepuff

"Finnegan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor"

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione walked up slowly chanting "be calm be calm"

"Mental that one" James heard Ron say to another boy

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted

Hermione looked happy as she skipped down to the Gryffindor table

Then went Neville into Gryffindor, then Morag McDougal was put into Ravenclaw then she called Malfoy and the hat barely toughed his head before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" then

"Potter, Harry"

The hat took a couple of minutes then shouted "Gryffindor"

Then few went until "Weasley, Ron"

And Maria, Rick and James were looking confused until after zamini, Blaise was put into Slytherin then McGonagall said "now or visitors from America"

"Sanchez, Maria"

"Gryffindor"

"Smith, James"

'Ah the heir of Slytherin has come to us but you don't belong in Slytherin no you belong with your soul bond so' "Gryffindor"

Ron looked shocked and thought 'why is the prince of snakes with us, he is going to try and take my place as Harrys best mate'

"Smith, Rick

"Gryffindor"

After they were all sorted Dumbledore got up

"Before we eat we will sing the Hogwarts song

Then a huge banner appeared and dumbles conducted with his wand

Everyone started sing at their own pace:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

And the Weasley twins finished everything off slowly as dumbles conducted their every word. Just after they finished the master manipulator said "ah music a magic beyond what we do here. Now for a few words before we eat and here they are 'nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! And tweak thank you"

When he finished talking the food appeared.

When the feast was over he went over the rules "first the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death, and Mr. filtch has asked me to tell you knew students and remind some old" looking at the Weasley "that the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all student, now for a list of all banned items please see the parchment nailed to Mr. filtches office door, thank you now prefects please bring the first ears to the dorms"

As they got to the common room Percy told them the rules and James looked around amazed it looked just how the book described it they went to bed to get ready for the next morning

*^1 for those who don't know a wife beater is a synonym for A-Shirt

*^2 for those who can't tell I am from a place that is considered ghetto but I myself am not ghetto


	4. the room and the tiara

a/n: jkrowling owns Harry potter and all of the world therein. i created the characters of Maria Sanchez and James, Rck, and Linda Smith

chapter 3: the room and the tiara

September 2, 2003

James woke up with a start not knowing the time he used the tempus spell the time was 6:03 and he decided to start the day.

by the time he got out of the showerand got dressed it was time to go down for breakfast which he found out starts at 7:00 in the morning.

THE GREAT HALL 7:05 AM

James arrived at breakfast just in time for the first owl mail delivery

'i gotta ask if the goblins have a way to get rid of horcruxes' Jay thought

then he saw Harry, Hermione, and Maria coming down to eat.

At 9:00 professor McGonagall started to pass out the time tables and told the kids that classes will start tomorrow. since Jay decided that they had the day off he decided to go to the owlry to write the goblins then go to the room of requirements to find the diadem.

As Jay was leaving the great hall Rick caught up with him and said "what is wrong with Ron? last night i heard him mumblin somthin about dumbledore harry and best mate."

"Rick, i think that nigga has something wrong with him mentally. so please don't try to make fun of him to his face and imma find out ight?"

"how you gonna find out?"

"you know me."

As Jay got to the owlry, he saw Draco.

"Drake whats good my nigga, i was just tlking about you to my homies."

"what about mudblood?"

"are you really that stupid to talk shit to the head of a most ancient and most noble house or are you just unable to keep your dumb mouth shut"

"when m" draco was cut off

"your father i know. what do you think he gonna do avada me? bitch please."

draco left in a huff

"wow"

"i never"

"saw someone"

"stand up to a malfoy like that"

came the twins through the door

"he's just a bully. and the only way to stop a bully is to stand up to them"

Jay then attached his letter to his owl and left

7th floor outside of the Barnabas the barmy tapestry

'i need a place to hide something' Jay thought as he walked past it

'i need a place to hide something, i need a place to hide something'

just then a door opened up

and he was in the room of lost things

it took Jay two hours to find it but he finally had the lost ravenclaw diadem

"where am i gonna hide this" that's when he found the vanishing cabinet so he hid behind it

a/n sorry it took so long to update but my computer broke so i am doing this on my phone with a bluetooth keyboard.

thank you for the reviews favs and follows everyone


	5. potions, flying, and letters

a/n: jkrowling owns Harry potter and all of the world therein. I created the characters of Maria Sanchez and James, Rick, and Linda Smith

chapter 4: potions flying and letters

September 3, 2003potions classroom dungeons

the first year griff and snakes enter into their first class of the year, potions with Severus Snape. as snivillous walks in he said the usual speech,

"no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class"

as Snape started the speech Jay was acting like he was asleep hoping that he wouldn't pick on him.

"although most of you will not understand the simple science of potion making I could teach you how to bottle fame brew glory and even put a stopper in death that is if you aren't the dunder heads I usually teach."

Snape saw harry writing every word down while he saw Jay sleeping and he thought that this would be the perfect way to ridicule two gryffs with questions that they shouldn't know the answers to so he walked over to Jay and slammed a book on his desk.

"potter, what would I get if I added powdered rout of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? don't know? how about this, where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar? nothing? pity. what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir"

"of course you don't know. clearly fame isn't everything, smith same questions."

"well sir, in order powdered rout of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood along with a few other ingredients makes the draught of living death, which is a very powerful sleeping potion. a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that can be used to cure most poisons, but since you asked where I would look if you asked me to find it I have to say either in your ingredients cupboard or in my advanced potions kit. while monkshood and wolfsbane are the parts same plant that also goes by the name of aconite and can be used the week prior to a full moon that help a werewolf keep his mind on the night of the transformation rendering him actually harmless, unless that werewolf is actually a murderer like a werewolf I read about in dark wizards of the twentieth century that goes by the name of frenir wolfback. he was a supporter of vol de la mort which is French or flight from death which is a cowardly name if you ask me. did that answer your question sir?"

"yes but you oversimplified a simple question so ten points from Gryffindor"

"yes sir." Jay said with a grin 'I'm getting to him' he thought

September 12, 2003 flying lessons pitch

the whole next week flew by with no answer from gringotts. now it was the second Friday of the term.

madam hooch walked out on to the pitch and blew her whistle. "good afternoon class my name is madam hooch and I will be your flying instructor. now stand on the left side o your broom place your right hand over the broom and with a nice firm voice say up"

everyone did as they were told. the first ones to have their brooms in their hands were Maria, Jay, Harry, and Rick.

"nice nice forty points to Gryffindor"

then when Ron said up the fifth time the broom squashed his face.

after a few minutes everyone had their brooms

"now that you have hold of your broom mount it and grip it tightly. all of a sudden both Neville and Ron were flying uncontrollably. a few seconds later they both fell with Neville only being ten feet from the ground but Ron from sixty but he had madam hooch break his fall.

"tut tut broken wrist" madam hooch said after checking Ron's wrist and she led them both to the hospital wing

"maybe if the fat love had given this a squeeze" Malfoy said with distain "he would have remembered to fall under Weasley"

"give it here Malfoy" said harry

"no I think I'll leave it somewhere for longbottom to find, maybe on the roof"

Malfoy flew off and harry followed

"Jay please help him" said Maria then Jay took off after them

"give it here Malfoy or ill knock you off your broom"

"have it your way then" then Malfoy threw the rememberall as Jay and Harry chased after it. eventually Harry caught with Jay soon behind him

as they were landing McGonagall was walking up

"Potter, Smith, this way please."

Jay knew what was happening but didn't know if he was being expelled

As they reached the DADA classroom she told them to wait and went inside to get Oliver Wood

"Mr. Wood." professor McGonagall said "Mr. potter here caught a rememberall at top flight on the school broom and Mr. Smith here was almost as fast. I think that with great training they could both become great seekers Potter as the main and Smith as the reserve."

"I'll test them out tomorrow if that's okay with you professor" Wood replied

"Perfect." McGonagall said as she disappeared

7:00 P.M. THE GREAT HALL

As the students sat down to eat, Draco came over to talk to Harry and Jay

"last meal before the train I suppose." he said with a grin

"No," said Harry with a smile

"we were just eating" Jay said "but thanks for your concern Drake"

"you know what, I challenge you both to a wizard duel midnight, what do you say"

Harry and Jay looked at each other than to Draco

"no" they replied in unison

"What's the matter never heard of a wizard duel?"

"sure he has," Ron yelled "I'm his second. who's yo-"

"shut up Ron" everyone said as Ron's face turned redder than his hair

"actually I propose we do this now" Jay said with a sneer that would make a Malfoy jealous "Professor Flitwick is a master duelist we could ask him to officiate"

"no" said Malfoy "that's alright."

As he left Jay saw his owl Gwendolyn arrive.

"hey Gwen how are you" he said as he took the official looking letter from her talon

"what did you get from gringotts?" Ron said with to much curiosity

"Ron, have you ever heard the expression curiosity killed the rat?"

"what's an oprection?"

"never mind" Jay said as he got from the table and went to his dorm

8:00 GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEAR DORMS

Jay immediately opened the letter so he could see what the goblins could do about the horcruxes.

Dear Mr. Smith,

As you are aware goblin magic is different than human magic not only because we don't use wands but also because we are more ritualistic. we are able to take a horcrux out of any item with relative ease but out of a human it is much more difficult and of course costly, but doable. the prices for this are 50,000 galleons for live and 25,000 galleons for an inanimate object. as for your second request, it will only cost 100 galleons to do and he does not know who you are.

may your gold flow and your enemies die a blood death,

killtooth

account manager-Slytherin

Jay looked at the letter he received and smiled 'Christmas will be better this year' was all he thought as he drifted off to sleep

a/n thank you all for your views and reviews next chapter will be titled tryouts and all hallows eve


	6. tryouts and all hallows eve

a/n: jkrowling owns Harry potter and all of the world therein. I created the characters of Maria Sanchez and James, Rick, and Linda Smith

chapter 5: tryouts and all hallows eve

7:00 A.M. SEPTEMBER 13, 2003 THE QUIDDICH PITCH

Tat frosty September morning in Scotland saw two people waiting outside of the quiddich pitch as another person walked up to those two carrying a box

"good morning Potter and Smith" Oliver said with a smile "today we will be seeing if one or both of you will be able to make the quiddich team as either seeker or a reserve player. all year I've been telling McGonagall that we need reserve players just incase one of our players won't or cant play. you two will be the first to help out with my theory if I can help it."

"how will we see who will make the team?" said Jay with conviction

"for the position of seeker we will have a test to see who would be the best. you will both go into the air and after the snitch, the one who catches the snitch three out of five times will become the seeker. if it takes all five times to see who will become the seeker than the other of you will become the reserve and than I will see if you can become another reserve position while you both will test for all of the positions to see who will be reserve to what like if Potter here were to be the seeker but also a great keeper and I was to get put out of the game then you would become seeker and Potter would become keeper but if you would become seeker but also the reserve chaser and Katie bell were to be out then you would be chaser and Potter would be the seeker, do you understand?"

"yea"

"good now up in the air with you both"

after fifteen moments, both Harry and Jay had two catches both breaking each others record and close to beating the Gryffindor record of three minutes for the catch, that is until Harry caught the last snitch within two minutes and thirty seconds.

"it seems Harry is the starting seeker while James is the reserve." wood called out as they landed, "now its time for the chaser reserve position"

after forty minutes harry was the starting seeker and reserve keeper and beater while Jay was the reserve chaser and seeker.

8:00 THE GREAT HALL

this morning at breakfast saw the newly named golden quintet by Ron sitting down for breakfast

"so wood said that we were both now on th" Jay said as he was interrupted by Ron chewing like a cow, "nigga will you calm down and eat like a normal human being the food isn't going anywhere."

"scory" said Ron with a mouth full of food "by the way why does a whole plate of bacon appear in front of you but no one else?"

"because my greedy friend, my owl and I do not consume pork because I grew up not eating that. this right here is turkey bacon and yesterday I had beef bacon. why do you think I don't eat sausage. Any way as I was saying wood told us that we were both on the team but harry here has a starting position"

then Ron spit out his pumpkin juice that he had just taken a swallow of when he heard that "but first years aren't allowed to be on the team and if they could I would of course be on there. I am the best player here."

"what ever nigga, you couldn't play against a four year old"

everyone laughed at that statement while Ron was glowering

"watch next year when I try out. then we will see who is laughing" Ron mumbled with anger

just then the owls had arrived and Gwen had, along with another group of owls dropped a large package I front of Jay.

"great they are here" he said then asked harry to help him bring the package up to professor McGonagall and asked her to go over to the side.

"what is this about Mr. Smith."

"well professor these are new brooms for the school as well as two new nimbus' for the new seeker and reserve seeker of the team which before you say anything about two first years having brooms, it is allowed for all quiddich players to have brooms."

"well I was gonna ask why you got new brooms for the school?"

"well the brooms yesterday were very old and rickety which is why I decided to get new comet brooms as starter brooms for the whole school."

"but that isn't needed for you. professor Dumbledore needed to get new brooms. why would you buy them."

"well, being head of the most ancient and most noble house of Slytherin I think it falls under my responsibility to purchase new brooms for the school so none break. beside that all the money in the vault is from tuition any way so what better than to use it to get supplies for the school"

"thank you Mr. smith now you and Mr. potter bring these up to your rooms and hide them until the first quiddich match so no one thinks that you are breaking the rules"

"yes professor" they both said and left to bring the brooms to their dorm. as they were on the way to the Gryffindor tower, they ran into peeves

"oh ickle firsties running in the halls what would dumbles do if he so happened to catch them

"oh baron" Jay said hopping that it would work. just then bloody baron came through.

"yes my lord?"

"please get peeves away from us so that we can go to our dorms"

"yes my lord."

"thank you" they said while walking away

'I didn't think that would work' thought Jay as they reached the common room and they raced to put the brooms away.

OCTOBER 15, 2003 DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM

The Gryffindor students walked into the classroom and saw quirrell talking to himself. when quirrell saw the students he shut up and started the class

"ggggood mmmorning cclass tttoday we will be gggoing over the cccchapter on wwwraiths. now"

after class had ended jay harry and rick were leaving

"Harry did you notice quirrell talking to himself?" Jay said

"yea it was strange. but I just thought that he was going over his lesson plans."

'so harry is observant' Jay thought 'but he does think.'

THE GREAT HALL OCTOBER 31, 2003

It was a nice Halloween morning when the students were eating.

"last year I went as a pumpkin." Jay heard a muggleborn say, "mum made me dress like that for the last time. all of my school chums were making fun of me because there were a group of Americans going as the power rangers and a bunch of other guys who said they were a coven of vampires."

Jay remembered he went as a member of N.W.A. last year, or eleven years ago. he had a jerry curl with a pair of locs and a Compton hat. as he was describing it Ron interrupted.

"what's nuwa" he tried to sound out N.W.A.

"its a rap group" Jay said with glee,,,, "it stands for niggas wit attitudes."

the group then headed for their charms class. Ron sat in between Hermione and Maria while harry jay and rick sat above them.

"good morning class" said the height challenged professor, "today we will be learning the levitation spell, pronounced wingardium leviosa now remember swish and flick"

"win-gardium leviosar" Ron said while just poking the feather.

"Ron your doing it wrong" said Hermione with disgust "you have to pronounce each syllable so it would be wing-gardium leviosa."

"and don't just poke the feather either." Maria said

"if you two are so clever then you both do it" Ron said with a glare

'wingardium leviosa" they both said lifting the feathers

"congratulations to both of you" Flitwick said with glee "ten points to Gryffindor."

outside of the class jay and Harry hung back waiting for them to leave. jay knew Ron would upset them

"bloody nightmares both of them." he heard Ron shout "your doing it wrong no wonder they don't have any friends"

as Maria and Hermione pushed passed him jay said "you asshole" and went to stop them hoping to stop them from going into the bathroom and staying there all day. he arrived to late as they were in the bathroom. he was trying to get them out but with no luck so he told them that he would save them a seat at the feast. the only reason he would go there was to make sure harry would go to warn them...

while they were at the feast harry and jay were worried about the girls while Ron was stuffing his face. all of a sudden Quirrell ran in screaming about the troll and feigned passing out. jay grabbed harry and pulled him to the side.

"we have to warn the girls. they are crying in the bathroom because of Ron"

"right lets go"

as they headed to the bathroom they noticed the troll and Jay was a little shook but he pushed on.

when they arrived at the bathroom they noticed that the troll beat them there. they saw Maria and Hermione under the sink crying as the troll was throwing his club around then harry jumped on the trolls back and shoved his wand up the trolls nose while jay had pulled his wand out.

"harry jump off I have an idea."

that was when harry jumped off and jay started the swish and flick motion

"wingardium leviosa" all of the sudden the club of the troll went in the air and knocked the troll out as jay ran over to Maria and harry to Hermione.

"Maria," jay said worriedly I was so scared I would loss you I didn't know what to do."

"thank you both so much Hermione and I would have been dead if you two hadn't shown up"

Maria I have a question to ask you. will you, I mean will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes I would love that" Maria replied

as the two kissed a bright golden light appeared and the two were incased in it.

just then the teachers arrived.

"what happened here?" McGonagall asked

"well," Maria started "I was home sick and Hermione was cheering me up when the troll came in just then the boys came in here and rescued us. I'm sorry for putting the three of them in danger."

"quite alright at least you are all safe," then she turned to harry and James "why were you two in the girls bathroom anyway"

"well, jay stared "when the troll was announced we noticed neither Maria or Hermione were here so we went to look for them when we noticed the troll go in here and we heard screams we decided to try and save the two of them. I was just worried and hoped to help as much as I can."

"well it s not every day that two first years take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. thirty points will be awarded to each of you."

As the teachers left, the quartet had left to go back to their dorms with jay and Maria holding hands the whole way.

When they got back to the tower and got into their beds all jay could think of was that this was the best day ever.

A/n: thank you for your views as I have not received any reviews when posting this chapter

About the soul bond I decided to get that out of the way as soon as possible. They will not be getting married quarters till sixth year because there is a rule that only newt level students can receive them.

As for the horcruxes I want to get most of them out of the way before third year and ill leave you all to guess which one is the last one.

About peter, I want the fourth year to happen so when jay writes the letter he will escape but not until after Sirius gets a trial because the two founders heirs demand the trial. So he gets one

As for the house elf. You will see more about that on Christmas.

And yes Jay is James' nickname

Next chapter will be quiddich and Christmas

Oh and before I forget there is a poll up on whether to make this one long story or separate the years

Thank you once again


	7. Quidditch and Christmas surprise'

a/n: jkrowling owns Harry potter and all of the world therein. I created the characters of Maria Sanchez and James, Rick, and Linda Smith

chapter 6: quidditch and Christmas surprise'

6:30 AM NOVEMBER 1, 2003 FIRST YEAR GRYFFINDOR BOY DORMS

James awoke the next morning to the sound of tapping on the window of the dorm next to his bed, As he went to open it he saw a regal looking owl with a letter inside. As he got the letter he opened it and read,

Dear Mr. Smith

it came to our intelligence that at 2035 on October the 31 in the year of our lord two thousand and three, a soul bond was partially completed with one Maria Sanchez, heir of Lady Helga Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. we would like you and your bond mate to meet us at your earliest convenience to discuss exactly what a soul bond is and what it entails. I hope that we will meet soon possibly on the date you will come to us for the matters discussed in your previous letter.

may your vaults overflow with gold and your enemies die a most painful death.

killtooth,

Slytherin account manager.

James then got dressed and ran downstairs to see Maria already down there waiting in front of the boys dorms holding a letter in her hand.

"you got one two?" he asked looking worried.

"yea," she replied. "Jay what does this mean?"

"I don't know but I have a meeting with killtooth on December twenty third to discuss family business so maybe if your parents could bring you down to gringotts on that day then we could talk to him then."

"well im not going home for Christmas an international port key costs to much for my parents right now. we didn't find out about that until last week."

"well maybe you can stay at gaunt manor with me and I can see about your parents getting a port key to my house because that's how my mother is getting to king cross to pick me and rick up. I have to ask my mother if harry can anyway."

"sounds good to me" she said leaning in to give him a good morning kiss.

later that day they went to the owlry so they could ask his mother if he could invite his girlfriend and her family plus another friend over for Christmas.

10:00 AM NOVEMBER 9, 2003 QUIDDITCH PITCH GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN

As the team prepares for the quidditch match Maria and Jay are talking outside of the locker rooms.

"im so excited babe." he said to her with a smile

"be carful for me okay?"

"okay but be sure that you keep an eye on quirrell when the time feels right"

"okay good luck" and she gave him a good luck kiss as he went in the locker room for woods big speech

A hour later both teams are on the pitch ready for the game with Jay waiting for his time to shine.

"HERE COME THE SLYTHERIN TEAM" He heard lee say over the loud speaker, "THOSE CHEATING SLIMEY SNAKES"

"MR. JORDAN" McGonagall said to lee

"SORRY I MEAN THE FAIR GROUP OF PLAYERS HA HA HA. AND HERE COME THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM WITH THE YOUNGEST SEEKER IN THE CENTURY AND THEIR THREE BEAUTIFUL CHASERS ALL THREE OF THEM ARE LOOKERS ESPECIALLY THAT ANGELINA JOHNSON"

"MR JORDAN"

"sorry professor

The game went on for ten more minutes and the score was Gryffindor 50-20. wood saved two goals from flint and then flint grabbed the bat from pucey and hit wood with a bludger giving Gryffindor a free shot. after the gryffs scored a time out was called while harry went over to the goal posts and Jay went to his position as seeker. the game went on for about twenty more minute until the score 100- 60 gryffs winning when Harrys broom started acting up. that's when Maria looked for quirrell and saw him mouthing something and not blinking while Hermione saw Snape doing the same thing so she went and set Snape's cloak on fire. harry got back on his broom as the gryffs scored three more goals and then Jay caught the snitch making the score 280-80.

As the golden quartet, to everyone but Ron, and rick were walking with hagrid Hermione was going on about Snape trying to jinx Harrys broom.

"pr'fessor snape w'lnt do 'at 'es a 'ogwarts teacher"

Hogwarts teacher or not I know a curse when I see one. you have too keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

"well," Maria said, "neither was quirrell."

"maybe he was trying to say the counter curse."

"well we don't know" said Jay "so lets see how everything else plays out before we judge. 'let he who is without sin cast the first rock' right?"

"what if it gots somethin to do with dat tre headed dog on the fouf flo*" rick said

"how da you know 'bout fluffy?" hagrid said

"hold up," Jay said "there's a Cerberus here? let me guess on the third floor?"

"what es gaurdin anit got nothin to do with you is between pr'fessor dumbldore and nicholas flamel oh i shuldn't a said that".

with that the students walked back to the dorms

"Who's Nicholas flamel?" jay asked while everyone shook their heads "lets ask Flitwick he'll know"

"why do you think that?" rick asked

"nigga, he's the head of the house of Ravenclaw he's very smart"

so they went to ask the half goblin professor

"why he is a very old alchemist." Flitwick said with glee. "why do you want to know?"

"i read on professor Dumbledore's wizard card that he was a good friend and fellow alchemist but I couldn't find what he has done in the recent discoveries book from the library." jay said with quick thinking

"are you sure the hat placed you in Gryffindor" the professor said with glee, "sounds like you belong in my house. well he wouldn't be in that book because he isn't recent he is the creator of the philosopher's stone."

"what does this have to do with philosophy?" asked jay

"no the philosopher's stone is a stone that makes the elixir of life and can turn any base metal into gold. he is actually six hundred and sixty five."

8:15 AM NOVEMBER 10, 2003 GREAT HALL

the morning after finding out about the stone an owl arrived in front of jay. it was a letter from his mom

jay,

why I would love to meet your girlfriend and her parents and your friend harry. why don't you ask her to write her parents and see if they could take a port key here on the twenty third and we will meet you guys at king cross

love

mom

"she said yes" he whispered to Maria as she read the letter from here mom

"so did my mom she will take a port key to Newark and meet your mom at a predetermined place write her and ask her where"

"ok, hey harry, what if I told you you didn't have to spend Christmas in the castle?"

"id say your the king" harry said with a smile

"well my mother said it ok so she will pick us up from kings cross and take us to gringotts to get a portkey to gaunt manor."

"Where is gaunt manor anyway?"

"the goblins said it was in this town called weybridge."

"hold on," said Hermione, " weybridge in surrey?"

yea its supposed to be some upper class neighborhood"

"well I live in weybridge."

"hey that means we can all hang out."

"but why would a pureblood family have a house in a muggle area*"

"the goblins said that Gerald gaunt was a little more than a squib and so when his Hogwarts letter didn't show up he was kicked out of the family with one hundred galleons and a house elf in 1935. so he took that hundred galleons and turned it into a little over fifty million galleons, bought this manor, and left it to my brother before his death in ninety three as long as my brother was worthy which he also inherited the gaunt head which isn't a noble house because of constant inbreeding so they couldn't become a noble house."

"wow"

"the dursley live in surrey." said harry, "in little whinging."

well don't worry we'll take care of them."

a/n

*1: rick cant help but to speak slang so please don't get mad

*2: before you say anything about gaunt shack being in a muggle are, it really wasn't. at least not like gaunt manor. the gaunts were a little ways away from the muggle part.

sorry about the little fiction history lesson.

first one to guess the exact house elfs Jay gets will get a pm with the meeting at gringotts as soon as I finish it

1000 views 13 followers and 4 favs thank you all and please review and vote on my poll


	8. Chrismas part 1

An:all characters except for the ones I created belong to jk rowling.

Sorry it took so long

Chapter 7: Christmas holiday pt1

December 23rd 2003 0800

As Jay, Rick, Harry, Maria, and Hermione gathered in the common room to leave, Dumbledore came in to the room.

"Harry," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "I saw you were on the list to leave. surely you don't want to spend Christmas with your relative's."

"Actually headmaster," harry said with a grin "Jay invited me to spend Christmas with his family. But it is around the corner from the dursleys so I could pop in and say happy Christmas to them."

"How nice" Dumbledore said through his gritted teeth looking all sparkle in his eyes.

"Well" Jay said."time to head to breakfast headmaster see you next year"

"What do you mean next year" Dumbledore said looking perplexed.

"2004 you know after new years get it" Jay said laughing at his corny joke

"Ha" Dumbledore sort of laughed

They left the common room and went to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey hermione, why don't you see if you can come to gringotts with us while Maria and I have out meeting and then we could all go to flourish and blotts"

"Sounds fun" she said

As the group got on the train to go home for christmas, Ron got in the compartment with them

"I thought you were staying at the castle" Hermione said

"Mum thought it best not to go to Romania. Too dangerous and all that."

"Right" Jay said sarcastically

December 23rd 2003 1300: platform 9 3/4 kings cross

When the train pulled up to the station and everyone got out Jay saw Ron go to the floo. 's you can floo to the platform' Jay thought

As they left the platform Hermione ran to her parents while everyone followed Jay to Linda

"My boys" Linda said as she looked at them

"Mom," Jay said nervously " this is Maria my girlfriend."

"Hello Maria nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise ms. Smith." Maria said " where are my parents?"

"Getting coffee we didn't know what time the. Train would be arriving so the went while I stayed"

"And this is my friend harry the one I wrote about" Jay said with a serious look

"Oh yes" Linda said her expression turned to sorrow "well we got alot to do, gringott then the book store then dinner come on well get a light lunch on the way"

As they were walking Maria ran to two people "mami, papi" she said As she humped into their arms.

"Maria how are you doing." they both said with tears of joy

"Exelente, mami papi this is Ahmed Smith my boyfriend"

"So this is the boy" mr. Sanchez said and Jay gulped

" ramòn" Mrs. Sanchez said "you promised not to scare the boy"

"Sólo quería ver dónde estaban sus entrañas, sandra*"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't speak spanish" Jay said

"He said that he just wanted to see how tough you were" Sandra said

"By the way just call me ramòn"

At that moment Hermione dragged her parents over there

"Dad mom" Hermione said "this is harry Maria rick and jay. Guys this is my parents Jean and derrek granger"

"Hello mr. And Mrs. Granger" all your of them quoted.

"They said ok about going to diagon ally with you guys"

1400: gringotts killtooths office

"May your enemy's die by your well crafted blade, tooth" Jay said

"And may your vaults over flow with profits from your enemy's demise, Jay" tooth replied. "Now this meeting is formal so from now until the end I will refer to you as Lord and lady and you will refer to me as master killtooth." they both nodded " now first order of business. About the bond here is a book too read. The bond finalizes When you both turn 17. Now if you two weren't already emancipated in the eyes of magic then you would both be emancipated in one year time from when the bond was initiated. But to gringotts and magic you are married. Do you to unslderstand?"

"Yes master killtooth" they replied

"Now second order. The house elves and books costed a total of 4000 galleons and my fee like I said is 100 galleons 2.5 % because you two are my favorite clients so I did this for you at cost. These are their names" he said handing a piece of parchment over.

"Well" Jay said "they are going to be Christmas gifts for everyone."

"So when it's time tell who ever you are giving them too to say the names" tooth said cutting the parchment into four pieces

"Would you be able to tell me if the daggers are ready?" Jay asked

"Why yes they are. They are in the vault. I assume they are also gifts that's what I out them down as."

"Yes thank you" well meeting ajorned.

As they left the office they met everyone to go to jays vault.

"Alright now" Jay said "the reason I wanted you guys to come was so I could give you part one to your gifts. Part two is in my vault." they took the ride to the vault and Jay grabbed the daggers and placed them in his bag.

As they left Jay handed them a piece of parchment. "Read what's on your piece starting with Maria."

"Enie" just them a elf appeared in front of them

"Now this is a house elf. They need to bond so that they can live they pull their life from a witch or wizards magic. There are three kinds of bonds*. First is the worst kind the kind all four of these elves had before which is a slave bond. This is the weakest bond giving them a short life span and weak magic. Then is friendship bonds it is average life span and magic. The third is the family bond. This is the strongest life span and magic. To do this bond all you have to do is say i, your name, take, their name, into my family."

"Ok" maria said "I Maria sanchez take enie the elf into my family" as soon as she said that the elf came out of stasis taller and with a purple tunic with the hufflepuff crest on his chest

"Ok rick your turn"

"Joseph" then Joseph the house elf appeared "I rick smith take Joseph the elf into my family" just the the same thing happened except that Joseph's tunic had the gaunt crest and was burgundy

"Harry"

"Dobby" then dobby appeared "I harry potter take dobby the elf into my family" he had a black tunic with the potter crest on it

"Ok now Hermione"

"Winky" just then winky appeared "I Hermione granger take Winky the elf into my family" she had a white tunic but with no crest on.

Just then enie stated "enie Sanchez at your service milady" as he bowed

Then Joseph then dobby then winky did the same then they all popped to the respective owners houses.

"Of you need them just call like this, missy."

Just then a female elf with a lite green tunic and the slytherin crest appeared

"please take is all to gaunt manor in weybridge please"

* if I stole this from you then I am sorry but I read it and loved it.


	9. Christmas holiday pt 2

An:all characters except for the ones I created belong to jk rowling.

* * *

Chapter 8: christmas holiday pt2

December 23rd 2003 1500 gaunt manor

As they arrived at the manor they were in shock.

"Jay" said maria "How did you find out about house elves."

"Actually it's in the slytherin diary. It said Salazar was the only one of the founders to have them so I didbt know if you guys had one. Missy is the last slytherin elf but before you guys go crazy Sal never had slave bonds only family ones and the tunics aren't uniforms they are like robes for us they have different styles and colors but the same crest once accepted the cloths just appear in the manors."

They all were quiet after that. They found out that slytherin manor had wards around them to allow electronics to work

"Yea missy put them up when I told her about myself. Wait til you see the game room."

They entered a room and saw a ps2 with over 50 games. They played gta vice city until it was time to eat dinner. After dinner missy took the grangers home

December 24 2003: 0930 gaunt manor.

As everybody at gaunt manor went to eat breakfast, Jay put the diadem in a bag to take to gringotts. As he headed out his mother stopped him

"Were are you going at this hour?"

"Last minute shopping" Jay partially lied. As he got out of the house he called missy to take him to gringotts.

As he got to the front office he asked to speak to slytherins account manager killtooth

"Jay how is your Christmas eve going so far?"

"Good and yours?"

"Well thank you. What can I do for you"

"Remember what we talked about? The. Horcruxes?"

"Yes why do you have one with you?"

Jay pulled the diadem out of his bag. "Is this... Is this the lost diadem of ravenclaw?"

"Yea old moldy decided to put them in founders objects."

"What a shame" kill tooth stated "this artifact is priceless. Well like I said ten thousand galleons to remove it we will go to your vault later to collect."

An hour later and a twenty thousand galleons poorer Jay decided to go home.*

Later that night Jay wrapped all of his gifts ad put them under the tree So he can go to sleep.

Meanwhile at hogwarts, a certain teacher was getting activated. "When will that miserable old coot be out of the school" said quirrell

"Patience my dear follower." a raspy voice stated "He will be gone soon enough and we will get the stone."

"Yes milord then you will have a body And we can rule over those muggles."

"And get rid of the false heir of slytherin"

And the two dark wizards went to bed dreaming about having the stone and voldemorts return.

* * *

*AN: I'm gonna end it here just to keep you guys guessing about the gifts


	10. Christmas day

An: I don't own harry potter or any of the characters in it. just the ones I made up. this is j.k. rowlings world in just a squirrels tryin to get a nut. thank you all for reading.

* * *

Chapter 9: christmas day (next chapter will be Christmas holiday part 3

December 25th 2003: 0900 gaunt manor

Hermione and her parents arrived early on Christmas day so that they could all be together to open up presents. Jay knew that this was Harry's first time getting presents so he decided to let harry open his first. When he opened up his one from Jay he found a strange vest.

"It's dragon hide, Hungarian horntail. Dragon hides can protect the wearer from most spells. Just not unforgivables."

"Wow Jay thanks"

"Jay" Hermione said "that must have costed a fourtune."

"Actually the goblins made me five for five thousand dollars."

"That's too much" stated harry "I like the gift but im not worth spending a thousand galleons on."

"Harry" said Jay "I'm rich, if I didn't spend money on my friends then what's the point of having all of that gold in the bank? Just take it and wear it. Besides it will be funny when Malloy tries to curse you and fails right?"

They opened the rest of the gifts and it turned out that Jay got each of them a different dragon style and color. He got harry red, rick black and it was made of Chinese fireball, Hermione blue and hers was made of german hammerback, Maria got yellow and french shortsnout. His own was green and was Swedish shortsnout.

After all of the gifts were open, they had breakfast.

December 25th 2003: 0930 hogwarts

The head manipulator was pacing back and forth is his office as he was all night.

"How do I give harry his father's cloak if he isn't going to see the mirror?" he said to himself. "I know I'll give it to young Ron then he will be intergrated into the group" and so he floors Molly and told her and Ron to come over.

"What is this about professor" asked Ron "we were just about to eat"

"Ronald I'm sure the headmaster had his own reasons."

"Quite right Molly quite right. It seems that young Ronald didn't do his job properly and he's not in Harry's group. It seems like he is offending everyone in it by just not using his brain. But I have a say to get him integrated. When the potters died I went to there cottage and found this" he pulled out a silver cloak "this as you may know is deaths cloak it belonged to Harry's father and his father and so one back to ignotious perverell. Ronald use this to get gloss to harry. Find some way to get him away from those yanks and all will be forgotten and you will still be paid."

"Well head master they might get suspicious so we best be going."

"Yes see you two later."

The burrow

The Beasley twins phil their extendable eat from the fire place just before Molly and Ron leave

"We've gotta warn harry forge."

"Yes but how free we haven't an owl"

"On the train" they said together.

Hogwarts

"Another Christmas" said voldy

"Yes master I hate christmas"

"Well don't worry once im in charge there don't be any more christmas'"

Gaunt manor

After breakfast Jay pulled Maria to the side. "Listen while I was out yesterday I picked up something special for you." he pulled out a thin box

"Thank you but you've given me too much today."

"Just take it"

So she did and what she found was a heart shaped locket with forever written on it when she opened it there was a picture of her and him together on one side and her parents on the other. "Wow Jay I'm speechless."

"I told your parents about it and they have me that picture of them in their first date."

"The other picture was after you won the match against slytherin."

"Yep" Jay repilied as he put the locket around her neck.

When they got back to everyone, Hermione Linda and Sandra were admiring the necklace while Jay say down with the guys.

"Well" Jay said "all that's left is for harry to man up and ask Hermione out."

"I do... I don't like her like that" harry lied

"What ever" Jay said. And soon was lunch then Christmas dinner. The elves went all out but remembered to be pork free. There was turkey, chicken, Mac and cheese, biscuits and greens. To drink there was butter beer for the kids and wine for the adults. But they didn't start eating until the elves say down with them to eat.

They went to bed that night with Jay dreaming abou maria, rick dreaming about some playboy model he saw and harry dreaming about a certain brown eyed bushy haired bookworm.

* * *

thank you all for the views it is now over 1600 views thank you and also please follow, favorite, and review.

peace out


	11. Christmas holiday pt 3

AN: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters therein I only own the characters I created. I and all other writers would like to thank J. K. Rowling for letting us use her world to out joy in the lives of people who read the fan fictions that we write. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

Chapter 10: Christmas holiday pt 3

December 26th 2003: 0900 gaunt manor

Jay awoke to an owl tapping on his window sill. As he saw the letter the owl was holding, he noticed it was a Gringotts official owl. Taking the letter he read

**Lord Slytherin,**

**It has come to my attention that you and a few fellow students will need to meet with me. As you know there were four founders of hogwarts. You are the heir to Lord Salazar Slytherin. We here at Gringotts understand that you are soul bonded with Miss Sanchez who is Lady hufflepuff, heir to Lady Helga hufflepuff. We here have found in our archives a prophecy that we would like you to hear. If you know or think you know the other heirs I would like you all to meet with me in my other office, heritage department, so that I could see if they are the heirs and we could let you hear the prophecy in full and tell you of another prophecy that was given to your current headmaster. Of this is acceptable please use this letter as a portkey to visit my office so that we could hopefully help you to achieve this. The port key activates at 1100 whether or not you are attached. Thank you**

**Killtooth**

**Head of Slytherin account**

**Head of heritage department**

**Gringotts London branch**

Jay just stared at the letter in his hand. He could not believe there was another prophecy.

He had rushed to get dressed and woke Harry and Maria up. When he got them up he told Harry to put on his school robes and Maria to put on her heiress robes to go to an important meeting at Gringotts. After that he called up Hermione and told her to get to his house with her hogwarts robes immediately after breakfast.

December 26th 2003: 1030 gaunt manor

Hermione arrived around 1000 to get ready for the meeting at around 1030 they were am ready to go and were just waiting for the port key to activate. At 1100 the portkey activated taking them all to Killtooth's office.

December 26 2003: 1100 Gringotts

"Welcome milord, milady, Mr potter, miss granger. How are you all doing this fine day?"

"Good master killtooth." they replied together.

"Now" said Killtooth "down too business. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, when I tell you you will cut your palms and drop some blood on this parchment then all titles you control will appear."

Harry and Hermione cut their palms and dripped some blood on the parchments. First Harry's glowed red then hermione's glowed blue.

"I knew it" said Killtooth reading Harry's piece. "Mr Potter in these two boxes are your rings if they resize you can claim headship" he handed harry the gryffindor ring first it resized then the potter ring did the same "congratulations Lord potter-gryffindor here is your list of titles vaults and properties

**HARRY POTTER**

**SON OF:**

**LILY ASPHODEL POTTER NEE EVANS (DECEASED BY KILLING CURSE GODRICS HOLLOW)**

**JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER (DECEASED BY CUTTING CURSE GODRICS HOLLOW)**

**DESCENDANT OF:**

**POTTER LINE (FATHER)**

**GRYFFINDOR LINE (MOTHER)**

**ASSETS:**

**POTTER MANOR**

**GODRICS HAVEN**

**GODRICS COTTAGE (DESTROYED)**

**25% HOGWARTS**

**VAULT**

**POTTER TRUST:60,000 GALLEONS 10,000 SICKLES 26,000 KNUTS (REFILLED AT SPETEMBER 1 OF EACH YEAR)**

**POTTER MAIN: 60,754,098 GALLEONS 10 SICKLES 40 KNUTS**

**GRYFFINDOR VAULT: 293,385,058 GALLEONS 14 SICKLES 32 KNUTS**

**SOUL BOND-UNKNOWN**

"And Miss Granger same with you" he place a box in front of her. She took the ring and it resized. "Congratulations Lady ravenclaw here is your list"

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**DAUGHTER OF:**

**FRANK DANIEL GRANGER**

**JEAN EMMA GRANGER NEE WILKINS**

**DESCENDANT OF:**

**RAVENCLAW LINE (MOTHER)**

**ASSETS:**

**EAGLES NEST**

**25% HOGWARTS**

**VAULTS:**

**RAVENCLAW VAULT: 342,096,284 GALLEONS 9 SICKLES 26 KNUTS**

**SOUL BOND-UNKNOWN**

Jay pulled the diadem out of his bag "Lady Ravenclaw"

"Is that"

"Yes now Maria I need you to call the goblet of Hufflepuff" she did as told it appeared

"Well" Killtooth stated "it turns out that this was in a vault illegally as it did not belong to the person. You can legally claim all gold in that vault"

"I don't know" said maria

"Who's vault was it?" Jay asked

Killtooth looked at a piece of parchment "the lestrange vault"

"Do it" Jay said to Maria

"But it's someone's money"

"All of the lestranges are in azkaban for torturing two people who opposed their master, old voldy. Do it please.

"Ok I'll do it" Maria said

"Very well" killtooth said as he noticed Jay mouthing something "but seeing as it's the lestrange vault we have to check it for dark magic."

"Hold on there is some more things for you to check" Jay said "slytherin locket come to me." just then the locket appeared in his hand. "Gaunt ring come to me" Jay said hoping it will work. Just then a ring went on to the desk.*

"Very well" killtooth said feeling the dark in the ring so he didn't touch it. "Give me an hour to do this after the meeting is adorned. But first there are a couple of prophecies you need to hear. The first one is a false one that cause he who must not be named to your parents that night."

Harry gulped as kill tooth took out an orb "this will let is hear it. This is a memory orb. It looks just like a prophecy one but it was recorded by albus dumbledore"

_****The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...****_

"This is a false prophecy the divination teacher Sybil trelwany had said to get her job but Dumbledore beloved it And so did the dark Lord's spy. This" the said taking out another orb "is a real prophecy notice that other one was grey whilst this one is silver"

_**The four founders meet again... They sit in the house of the brave... They will stop both the dark Lord and the dark manipulator... It will be a struggle... But with the help of the ladys four heads... They will be victorious... All four heads are spelled... The founders heirs shall break the trance in the suns fifth cycle after they join together... They will stop the manipulator and all of the betrayals that Sun cycle... Two Sun cycles later they will stop the dark Lord... Then all will be equal...**_

"This prophecy will come true." killtooth stated solemnly

"But what does it mean" harry asked

"It means" Jay said" that we will stop this manipulator and old mold. The Sun cycles are obviously the years so five Sun cycles after we meet means fifth year and seven cycles means seventh year"

"But what about the lady with the four heads?" asked maria

"Hogwarts is actually called lady of the founders in hogwarts a history." Hermione stated

"And the four heads are snape, sprout, flitwick, and mcgonagall" Jay finished

They all left gringotts an hour later for home, the three items horcrux and curse free.

* * *

Like I said please follow fav and review. Also take my poll so I know

*Jay didn't know if that would work but since gaunt is apart of the Slytherin line and he is Lord Slytherin he was able to call the haunts lordship ring he gives it to rick in the next chapter

** copied from harry potter and the order of the pheonix


	12. New years eve day

AN: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters therein I only own the characters I created. I and all other writers would like to thank J. K. Rowling for letting us use her world to out joy in the lives of people who read the fan fictions that we write. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

Chapter 11: new years eve/ day

December 31st 2003: 1200 gaunt manor

Everybody at gaunt manor was getting ready for the new year. The kids invited their friends from Hogwarts for their party the elves had gotten tubs of butter beer for the kids and fire whiskey for the magical adults while getting hennesy and ciroc for the non magical or muggle adults. There was to be a big feast and stereo to play music. As a gag Jay handed draco an invite personally not expecting him to show up but possibly get sick and end up under madame pomfreys care. He was going to introduce everyone to tupac and biggie smalls (who is the illest).

The guests started arriving at 1500 and then the party would be in full swing. First came the weasleys, all nine of them as Bill and Charlie had gotten the week off to celebrate the new year. Then came the grangers, Hermione having been there since breakfast. After the grangers came the longbottoms, nevilles grandmother looking scared of all of the muggle technology. After them came the finnagins bringing the thomas' with them. Seamus' father had left his mother alittle after seamus was born because he couldn't halndle the fact that his wife was a witch so he had been obliviated of their existance, not that he minded. The thomas family was sort of happy to see the car in the driveway because they realized it wouldnt be a full wizard affair. As jay looked around at the guests having fun, he had to laugh at arthur studying the stereo to find out how the music was transfered through the wires.

The lovegoods, being invited after ron had suggested so ginny could gave someone not in hogwarts yet, had arrived soon after the finnigans and thomas'. Jay was intriged by the way xenophilius created his own printing press for the quibbler. He also foubd out that the thomas' were both lawyers, one criminal defence and the other a prosecutor. Jay thought it was funny how much mrs. Thomas had to recuse herself as prosecutor as a conflict of intrest. Soon after the kids were sent to the upstairs gameroom to have their own party. They played games and watched movies until 2000 when the door was knocked on. Jay ran downstairs to see what was going on.

The door opened and there stood draco malfoy with what one could only assume where his parents. Narcissa stood there smiling. She was pale with blonde hair and brown eyes while her husband lucius had white hair and eyes blacker than night, and beady like a doll. He had an aire of importance to him like he was above being around such creatures. As the party went under way again, jay led draco to the gameroom.

"Who let the slimy snake in" ron said with disgust.

"Its a social experiment." replied jay, "i want to see if pureblood snobs would like video games and movies." jay whispered to ron

As the night went draco was actually interested in the game grand theft auto. Who would have known that he would like a game about killing, just kidding. At around 1130 the kids were invited downstairs to watch the ball drop and the only one not interested in the television was obviously lucius. As the night went on draco was coming out of his shell and everyone enjoyed being around each other, everyone but ron that is.

"Filthy snakes" he muttered under his breath.

At 1159 they all got ready to bring in the new year. "Ten... Nine" they counted down "eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Happy new year"

You had husband and wife kissing each other, jay kissed maria, Hermione gave harry a peck on the cheek as did luna with neville ginny tried to french harry but nobody would let her through. 'next year' ginny thought 'i will worm my way into his life then his money will be mine.'

As everyOne was leaving narcissa and draco walked up to jay "thank you lord slytherin, this evening was very fun and educational. I didnt know muggles had such luxuries

"You're very welcome lady malfoy it was a delight to meet you"

"Come draco, narcissa we must be off" lucius said to them

January 3rd 2004: 0900 gaunt manor

Jay was awoken by a regal looking owl at his window. He let the owl in and it went straight to the perch set up for gwen who was out delivering thank you notes for everyone who attended the party. He went up to the owl who had a letter.

**Lord slytherin**

**Thank you once again for the invite. Draco and i had a pleasure. I apologise for lucius, he isnt used to being out in the muggle world but that is no exuse for his horrid behavior.**

**Lady malfoy**

Jay decided he must have changed the way draco thought if things and narcissa possibly didnt believe in the pureblood agenda. He would have to do research later.

* * *

AN thank you all for your fav and follow but i still dont see reviews which upset me some. More to come soon but the first book is almost done all that there is is some quidditch, some research and finally the fial meet of harry and quirrellmort.

Also please take my poll i need to know soon because i am almost done. I post as i write and i write when i get inspired so please please inspire me by following and reviewing thank you all once again.


	13. The return to the school

AN: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters therein I only own the characters I created. I and all other writers would like to thank J. K. Rowling for letting us use her world to out joy in the lives of people who read the fan fictions that we write. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

To the guest reviewer who doesn't like me for some reason, hello hater and than you for the constructive criticism. I feed off of haters, they fuel my fire. I will tell you something someone wrote in another fiction, that I believe works here. If you want professional writing purchase a book. If you don't like this story feel free to read another or write your own. Have a great day friend.

Oh, and tell yo mama I'll be over later for my plate, and make sure its pork free

* * *

Chapter 12: The return to the school/ back stage lessons/ and a dragon.

January 2 2004: 1100 Kings Cross

As the train took off from the platform, Jay, Rick, Maria, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting in their compartment while talking when the door opened. In walked Draco looking as snobbish as ever.

"Smith," he said, "in need to talk to you"

"Ok Drake imma be out there in a minute feel me."

"Alright" Draco replied.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "What do you think he wants?"

"Dont know, but I'll find out"

Jay walked into the hall and saw Draco standing by the side.

"Good morning Lord Slytherin. I would like to apologize for my abysmal behavior the last few months and hope i could start anew."

"Drake, I forgive you, but before we can start over you need to apologize to my friends, especially Hermione and Maria. But don't do it if you don't mean it."

"Yes milord." and with that Draco left.

"What did that snake want?" Asked Ron.

"He apologized for the way he acted this past year." Replied Jay, perplexed.

When they got to the school, Ron did exactly as Dumbledore said and have harry the cloak stating that Dumbledore gave it to him to give to harry so that he didn't have to send it via mail. Harry asked how Dumbledore got it to Ron and Ron told him via floo. This got Ron established within the group, for now.

January 3 2004: 0900 Hogwarts castle great hall

As they say to eat breakfast, Jay had an idea. 'What if we started to study the patronus charm. I mean if harry could do it third year after a month or two and a corporeal one after six months then we could all possibly do it before third year just in case.'

"Hey guys," Jay said between bites "since there is no class today lets meet on the seventh floor. There's a place I found that I want to show you."

After breakfast Jay and the gang went to the seventh floor and the tapestry of barnabas the barmy. As they got there Jay walked around three times and everyone was wondering why until a door appeared.

"I found this charm in a book and i want to try it out. Its called the patronus charm."

"But That's a meet level charm that not even most adults can perform." stated Hermione

"But that's because most don't really try nor do they have a really good memory to power the charm. I have the perfect memory, and i believe that Maria, Harry, and even you Hermione have a strong enough memory if I remember new years." Both harry and Hermione blushed when they thought about the peck on the cheek that Hermione gave harry at midnight. And so they practiced and every weekend they would practice.

March 20th 2004: 1500 quidditch pitch

As January turned to February and February turned to march, quidditch came again and today was the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. As the teams got ready, Maria, Rick, and Hermione got to the stands. Just then a yellow blur had come out from the locker room and Lee Jordan was announcing the Hufflepuff team and their seeker, Cedric Diggory. After that he announced the Gryffindor team and their star seeker, Harry Potter, with a substitution of chaser James Smith because 'The Lovely And Talented' Katie Bell was sick. As the game got under way, Alicia got the quaffle first and got the first goal. Soon the game went from seconds to minutes with the score at 100-50 Gryffindor at the ten minute mark. After twenty minutes and a score of 170-100 Harry caught the snitch winning it for Gryffindor.

"Great game guys," Lee said to the team as they got out of the locker room. "Now all we have to do is beat Ravenclaw and we will win the cup. And we will be in first place for the house cup too.

After the game the quarter and Ron decided to visit Hagrid but when they got there they saw that he had an egg.

"Thats not just an egg!" exclaimed Ron "where did you get it"

"I beat a rich feller in poker don' at tha pub. Seemed quite happy to be rid o' it." stated Hagrid

Just then the egg hatched and Hagrid named the dragon Norbert. Jay knew he need to get that dragon away. He convinced Hagrid and Ron to give it to Ron's brother Charlie who was a dragon handler so Ron wrote him a letter and set a time to meet at midnight on that the next Saturday on top of the astronomy tower.

March 28 2004: 0000

Ron, Harry, and Jay had went to the tower that night leaving Maria and Hermione because only three people could fit underneath the cloak. As soon as Charlie and his team arrived and took Norberta finding out it was a girl dragon, the trio of first years took off. Before they left the tower, Jay told Harry that they needed to get under the cloak before they got caught. That's when they left the tower. Ten minutes after they left Mcgonagall entered in the tower looked around and left herself.

Deputy head office

The transfiguration teacher got back and Draco saw that she was alone so he asked what had happened. She told him nobody was roaming the castle and she took 100 points away form him for being out after curfew and lying in fellow students. She also gave him detention in the forest with Hagrid.

After that Draco decided to lay low for awhile and not bother any of those darned Gryffindors. After his detention in the forest word got around school that he wet his y fronts after seeing something attack a unicorn but a centaur saved him.

Soon life was back to normal. Now they were at June and the students were finishing classes and getting ready for the exams coming up. Only Hermione was studying since April.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. The next chapter will be the last of the year and your last chance to vote in the poll so please do so. It will be called ' the finals, the stone and the match. Thank you all and please remember to follow, favorite, review and vote in the poll before I take it down thanks one more time


	14. The stone

AN: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters therein I only own the characters I created. I and all other writers would like to thank J. K. Rowling for letting us use her world to out joy in the lives of people who read the fan fictions that we write. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

Chapter 13: final, a stone, and a match

June 12th 2004: 1500 room of requirments

By June the quarter managed to get silvery wisps to come out of their wand. Rick and Neville had managed that feat for a second and with Ron nothing happened. But this will be their last meeting until next year because the finals were coming up soon.

"What should we do when we finish this?" Jay asked the group.

"How about animagi" Hermione said happily "I wanted to do that ever since I saw professor McGonagall do it."

The group agreed.

June 15 2004: Hogwarts 1300

The first three finals happened in the last two days and Hermione thought she failed every one of them.

"Listen" said Harry. "You will fail when Crabbe and Goyle get top student of our year."

They all laughed. They had done the defence, charms, and potions finals.

They were getting ready for the next finals which was history of magic at 1400 today and then astronomy at midnight

June 17th 2004: Hogwarts 01200

The quartet just left the great hall and met up with Rick Ron and Neville

They had just finished their last final of the year, which was transfiguration and left to go eat. After a nice lunch Harry thout of something. "Who walks around with a dragon egg in their pocket."

As they got down to Hagrids hut they saw him playing the flute and ran up on him

"Yo Hagrid," Jay asked "what did the guy with the egg look like?"

"Dunno he 'int take o'f 'is 'ood"

"Well you two must have talked" Harry said "what did he say?"

"Jus' wat kindo' animals I looked after, I said after fluffy a dragon 'int no trouble. I said tha thing wit beast is ya gotta know how to clam it. Take fluffy for example, jus' play abit o' music and 'ell fall righ' asleep. I shuldna said ' at."

Harry led them away

"What was that about Harry?" Ron asked

"Don't you think its funny that a traveller walks around with a dragon egg and just so happens to have an egg in his pocket?"

"It was snape" said Ron

"No," Jay said "it wasn't him."

They went to McGonagall but she dismissed them. Just as soon as they left get office they ran into snape.

"What would six young Gryffindor be inside on a day like this? Some one might think you were" he noticed Ron's scowl "up to something."

"Professor" Jay said "I need to talk to you really quick"

And they pulled snape into the classroom next to them.

"What is this about?"

"He knows how to get passed fluffy." Jay said "we need your help, because we're gonna stop him."

"Do you have a plan?"

"We don't know the protections, but you do"

And they made a plan to get the stone and stop Quirrell.

June 18: 0000 Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know why you told snape he's the one not Quirrell."

"No he ain't Ron so shut the fuck up. We gonna do this. Go in and get out, real quick like." Jay said "First is Neville, sprouts got devils snare. Nigga you know how to get past it."

"Got it" said Neville

"Next is the keys. Harry and i will get it."

"Got it" said Harry

"After that is Ron with the chess set

"Ok, but I still don't trust snape."

"Shut up Ron, alright next is the troll. That's gonna be easy and then snape have us the answer to the potions one. It's the smallest one but make sure that there is seven bottles."

And they headed out of Gryffindor tower and met snape at the corridor.

"As I play the music, you guys go through the door."

And they went through Neville had his wand out and used fire to get the snare done then placed a cushioning charm.

Harry and Jay got on the brooms. After fighting their way through they finally got the old fashioned key that was rusty.

Through the next door and into the next challenge they found a chess board.

"Harry, your the bishop. Jay, Neville, rick, snape your pawns. Hermione is the took and I'll be the king" said Ron

"Nigga we could all get killed professor, you choose the spots, Ron just worry about strategy."

They passed through easily once they were placed it turned out that just I e person needed to play and that was snape.

Next they were at the troll which was already knocked out and finally was the potions. Snape made sure they all had some of the potion before continuing into the room.

There they saw him, Quirrell. He was standing in front of the mirror.

He pulled Harry up to him but when he got their Harry touched him. He started to burn and Harry grabbed his face. He started to burn fully while Harry ran to the others. Then the shade came. They all used the patronus charm and pushed the shade back until it ran flew to the other door.

Just then Dumbledore decided to show up. As he walked into the room expecting to only see Harry with the stone unconscious. When he saw the while group, he was a little angry that even one of his professors was there.

"Professor snape, what are you doing here?"

Maria realized this must be a set up because he only asked about snape "Puto cabròn." Maria said looking angry.

"Well must be off to the hospital wing." said Jay.

Because they were uninjured, they were released that same day.

June 20th 2004:quidditch pitch.

The last match of the year was off to a great start. Gryffindor was in the lead until George weasley was knocked off his broom and got the ground hard so they out harry as beater and brought in Jay. The score was 110-90 Gryffindor and they had the quaffle. After about four minutes Jay caught the snitch winning the game 300-120 and clinching the cup.

June 24 2004: 1900 great hall

As the feast was about to begin Dumbledore got to the podium to announce the winner of the house cup. The score was Gryffindor 432, slytherin 429, Ravenclaw 354 and hufflepuff 237. As Dumbledore addressed the school they were elated as slytherin lost the cup.

The next morning they got on the train to head home and all was right at Hogwarts.

* * *

That was the end of the first year get ready for the second year it will be amazing. Thank you all for reading and please follow gave and review. I don't see any new reviews except for the hater. Reviews make me happy and I will be able to write faster of I get suggestions

The winner of the poll is one big story so it will all mesh into one

Peace out


End file.
